Bad Game
by ApprenticeA
Summary: Ally has been constantly tormented by Austin Moon and his friends. What happens when the school's play and one of Austin's little games mix together? (I don't own anything, just the plot!)
1. Chapter 1

ALLYS.P.O.V

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP._ I groaned and felt around for the clock next to my bed. I turned the annoying noise off, got up, and rubbed my eyes. I squinted at the incredibly bright sunlight that was seeping through my window, and reluctantly walked over to my closet.

Monday, by far the worst day of the week. Everyone knows that. It means you have a whole five days until you can sleep in and be away from certain people.

For me, those people happen to be the group of people at school who torment me. _Austin moon and his minions._

The thought of that made me shiver as I continued picking out an outfit. I went with my usual; gray hoodie, skinny jeans, and my worn out converse. It'll probably get ruined anyway later by _him._

I grabbed my bag and jogged downstairs, seeing as I was already a bit late. I grabbed an apple on the kitchen table to eat on the way. No time to have a full breakfast.

My dad was still sleeping when I ran out the door, grabbing my skateboard on the way out.

When I arrived at school, I was about ten minutes late. This isn't good, considering that it's Junior year and I needed to keep my records clean for college.

The Principal, , was cross-armed, shaking his head slowly at me.

"I don't understand Miss Dawson. You're _always_ on time. Why are you lateI today?"

I shrugged and sighed. Was I really getting in trouble for being late one time out of all my school years here?

"I set my alarm clock a few minutes late. It was an honest mistake, sir." He seemed to buy it. He nodded his head looked at me straight in the eye.

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right? I know how much you want to go to college. So I won't out this in your record, but if this happens again, then it will. Deal?" He held out his hand for me to shake.

I grinned happily and shook his hand. "Deal," I said while standingup. He smiled at me and ushered me out of the office to go to first period. Or, what was left of first period. I entered the door just as was about to speak.

"Hello, Miss Dawson. Do you have a pass?" She asked me.

I nodded hurriedly and handed her the red piece of paper that gave me. She inspected it and nodded. "Take a seat."

I looked around the room, and just my luck, the only seat left was next to Austin. He smirked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the seat.

"Why were you late today dork?" Austin whispered to me. I let out a soft sigh and put my head in my arms on the desk. It wasn't long until I felt a pencil poking at my arm. I lifted my head and glared at Austin

"Well? Answer me," he demanded. Again, I stayed silent. He huffed,

"So that's how it's gonna be, Dorkson? Well then, I'll make you wish you answered me"

This was gonna be a _long_ day


	2. Think about it

AUSTINS P.O.V

"What's up dude?!" Dallas greeted me as I sat down at our table for lunch. "What's good man?" I replied while knuckle-touching him.

"Are you ready for this week's game piece, Austin?" Elliot asked me. The 'Game' is basically just the guys picking out a girl for me to play. I usually don't like the girl's they pick, but it helps with my reputation.

"Bring it on", I confidently said while biting into my apple. Elliot was smirking at me from across the table.

"What?" I asked, and I'll admit, a bit scared. He stood up and leaned across the table so no one would hear him.

"Let's see if you can get Dorkson to open up to you, yeah moon?"

I almost choked on my apple on laughter. "Dorkson?!" I chuckled, "she hates my guts. She doesn't even like being close to me! That's not fair dude."

"Oh C'mon man!", Trent put in, "it'll be hilarious! Tell you what, if you make her fall for you _AND_ get her to kiss you, then I'll give you $100."

Wow, they must really want me to do this. If I can start acting nice to her, then maybe she will fall for me. I need to be _really_ chivalrous though, if I want to pull this off. _I can do that..._

"Deal"

ALLYS P.O.V

"Let's go, chica! We have much to discuss!" My best and only friend, Trish, was such a drama queen.

"What is it now Trish?" I smiled as she was practically jumping from excitement. "Okay, okay. Are you ready? I don't think you're ready. Ally Daw-"

"Trish!" I interrupted, "just tell me!" I laughed. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me while saying, "Dez just asked me out!"

I chuckled, she's always had a crush on him. "Congratulations Trish! I know how much you like him," I winked at her.

She blushed and played with her fingernails; something she always does when she's nervous or excited. "Let's celebrate by feeding my starving stomach, yeah?" I asked.

She nodded, "Oh, right! Sorry!"

We took our usual spots at a table near the lockers. That way, when lunch is over, we won't be smashed in the hallways. "So Ally, are-"

I looked up from my sandwich I was eating. "Something wrong Trish?"

She was staring wide-eyed over my shoulder. I looked behind me and froze. Austin was coming this way. Probably to dump more of his lunch on me.

"Run, chica! Let's go!" Trish ran towards the girl's bathroom. I was close behind, and was about to go in, but a hand caught my wrist.

"Hi Do- Ally" I looked up at Austin, shocked. He's never called me by my first name. Ever. It was always Dorkson, which I'm sure that's what he was about to say.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Trish then appeared from the bathroom. "Moon, lay off Ally!"

"I just need to ask her something Tiny."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I SWEAR ILL MAKE YOU SORRY IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN. ILL GO TO YOUR MOTHERS HOUSE, AND-"

"TRISH!" I once again interrupted. I turned back to Austin again. "Seriously, what?!" I asked. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at his shoes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school on Friday?" He said, finally looking at me.

"Are you serious? Is this another prank? Let me guess, your little posse will be there waiting to throw water balloons at me?"

He shook his head, "No, I just want to hang out. What do you say?" I looked at Trish for help, but she just shrugged at me. He did seem sincere, but it could just be an act.

"I'll think about it."


	3. No turning back

ALLYS P.O.V

"What do I do, Trish?" I asked my best friend, who was getting her stuff out of her locker for her next class. She closed her locker and out he hands on her hips.

"It's a no-brainer! This guy made you miserable for as long as I can remember! Why would he change out of the blue?" She legit looked like she wanted to slap me. I stepped back a foot or two.

"Okay, calm down. I'll say no then," I smiled, feeling more confident.

"Say no to what?" The voice behind me asked. I jumped and turned around. Austin stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you saying no to hanging out with me?" He seemed so upset. He pouted his lip, and I tried so hard not to laugh. I played with the hem of my shirt, getting ready to tell him no. I've never felt so bad to do something before.

"Listen Moon! Ally doesn't want to hang out with you! What are you planning, huh? Make her life suck? Oh wait, YOU ALREADY DO!" Trish yelled at him.

He put on a guilty look and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ally, I'm sorry about everything I've done to you before. But I've changed! I promise, just hang out with me this one time. Please?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. I looked up at him and hesitantly nodded. _His_ eyes lit up and he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Thank you Ally! You won't regret it!" Then, he ran off.

Trish grabbed my shoulders, and shook them while screaming, "What are you doing?! He's probably going to jump you! Or throw rotten food at you! Or other disgusting things!"

I managed to escape her grasp. I put my hands out to stop her from grabbing me and shaking me again.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I've never said 'no' to anyone before, and I felt bad!" I exclaimed and ran a hand through my hair.

Trish threw her hands up in the air and said, "Well, you can't blame me if this is just another trick. I tried to stop you."

"I know, I know," I put my hand on my forehead, "hopefully it'll be over soon, and then I could move on with my life. Sound like a plan?"

She sighed and nodded, "I guess. I mean, you can't back down now."

AUSTINS P.O.V

It was lunch. I grabbed my lunch tray and sat down with my friends.

"Yo Austin! How did it go?" Elliot asked me. I took a bite of my burger with a smirk on my face. He and Trent were _so_ going to lose this bet.

"It went great, actually. She agreed to hang with me today today after school. So Ha!"

"No way Dude! She's so dumb! Maybe she's not as smart as we thought she was!" Trent laughed, nudging Elliot in the shoulder.

I finished my burger and got up.

"Woah! Where are you going, man?!" Dallas asked me. I rolled my eyes, he really doesn't understand how this works.

"Well, I obviously have to gain her trust first! I can't just show up and except her to fall for me. I have to be near her now"

The boys shrugged and nodded their approval.

"Nice move there, man. I didn't think of that," Elliot said surprised. Which I don't get because it was an obvious plan.

"Of course you didn't. It's because you're a dumbass!" Dallas laughed. Everyone let out a small chuckle while Elliot said,"Shut up!"

I shook my head, grinning. I quickly fixed my hair and walked over to Ally and Trish's table. I made sure to sit extra close to Ally.

"What's up ladies?" I asked, resting my arms on the table and clasping my hands together. I looked at both of them, noticing none were replying.

"well, I'm good! Thanks for asking," I sarcastically said. I saw Ally break into a small grin. I smiled, she looked cute when she did that. Wait what? I shook my head from _those_ thoughts and decided to talk about tomorrow.

"So Ally, I was thinking the park right after school?" I put on my best charming smile.

She barley nodded. I frowned.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing so sad?" I grinned at her. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at her feet.

"Moon. If you hurt my best friend, I. WILL. END. YOU." Trish said, glaring at me from across the table. She was probably strangling me in her mind.

"I would never," I said just as the bell rang. I got up and offered to carry Ally's backpack and books. She agreed, and I walked her to her class. I think I'm off to a great start so far...


	4. What is this feeling?

ALLYS P.O.V

"I don't want to go after school!" I whined to Trish. She rolled her eyes and smacked me lightly on the cheek.

"Ow," I pouted, rubbing my slightly red cheek.

"Sorry Ally. I TRIED to tell you but NOOOOO" she stretched that last part sarcastically.

"I know, I know!" I threw my arms up in frustration. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Suddenly, Trish let out a loud squeal that startled me to death.

"Ally! Look at that poster behind you!" She smiled widely while pointing to something behind me.

I turned around and read the decorative poster behind me.

" _Want to be in the spotlight? Then come audition for Disney's Cinderella! Auditions start Monday at lunch. Hope to see you there_!"

I shook my head rapidly, all while saying, "No. Nope. Uh-uh."

"Come on Ally! This could be huge for you! This could be your time to get over your stage fright!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Trish, I can't! I'll freak out and throw up on everyone! You know this..." I said, my voice getting quiet at the end.

She shrugged. "All right, all right. Just trying to shine some light in your life because honey, it's a dust collector."

I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes, "hey! But... I mean... I guess I _can_ try it... It does seem nice to be recognized..."

Trish let out a high squeal and hugged me. I smiled and returned it.

"You're going to be Cinderella, Ally Dawson. I can feel it!" She said while poking me in my shoulder. She turned around, saluted, and left to go to her next class.

I shook my head, now feeling nauseous. I already have a bad feeling about this audition thing. I sighed, closed my locker, and went to my next class.

AUSTINS P.O.V

 _RIIIIIING_! Yes! School's finally over! I got up and raced into the hallway. I spotted the familiar brunette walking towards the exit.

"Ally! Wait up!" She turned around and stopped. I caught up with her and gave her a side hug.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded her head while fiddling with her fingers. Was she nervous about this? Or is something else bothering her?

We walked to the park that wasn't really far from the school. It was about a five minute walk from Marino High.

We got there in no time. Almost immediately, her eyes widened as they landed on he ice cream truck. She didn't say anything about it; probably to shy to ask.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. I let her order whatever she wanted and I, being the gentleman I am, paid for it. She got one scoop of Cherry Chip, and I got one scoop of Rocky Road.

"Thank you so much Austin! You seriously don't know how much I love ice cream!" I smiled, she's so cute when she's excited. Wait... What?

I shrugged off those thoughts and we went to the playground where we sat down on the swings while we ate our ice cream. I noticed that she had a bit of ice cream smeared on her face.

I tried to hide my laughter from her, but it failed. She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have ice cream on your cheek," I said, motioning to the area where it was on my face.

She wiped at her cheek but didn't manage to get it.

"Here, I got it," I licked my thumb, grabbed her face and slowly wiped it away.

ALLYS P.O.V

Am I really just noticing how nice his eyes are? They were like a hazel pool wi specks of green and gold. I didn't even noticed how lost I was in them.

It wasn't until he started leaning in when I panicked. Did I want his too? I hesitantly leaned in too. Our lips were about to touch, only to be interrupted my my phone ringing.

I jumped back and coughed awkwardly. Austin stood up and scratched the back of his neck. I looked at my phone. It was a text from my dad telling me that I need to go home.

"I gotta go. My dad wants me home," I told him.

He nodded and said, "yeah, it's getting late anyways. I'll walk you home."

AUSTINS P.O.V

'The bet! The bet! The bet!' I chanted in my head. This was nothing else but a bet. I don't know what this feeling is. This girl right here makes me feel free and I have is weird feeling in my stomach when she smiles or laughs.

Even when she says my name. I get all tingly inside, and I feel my face get hot. Geez, what's wrong with me?

When we arrived at her door, she turned around and played with her hands; something I learned that that's what she does when she's nervous.

"I had fun today," she said with a genuine smile. I returned it and put my hands in my pockets.

"I did too. We should hang out again sometime?" I asked. She nodded her head, "definitely."

She hesitantly kissed my cheek and waved to me.

"Bye Austin. See you on Monday," she went inside her house and gently shut the door.

I turned around and walked myself home with my cheeks red, and a smile never leaving my face.

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your support! Seriously, it means so much to me, especially since this is my first A &A story. ** **Thank you Thank you Thank you! You guys are the best! :) By the way, was anyone at the R5 Pomona concert a week ago? I was there, and it was AMAZING. Well, until next time!**


	5. Auditions

ALLYS P.O.V

Deep breath. Inhale, exhale. I nervously played with the hem of my shirt as I waited for my name to be called.

Why did I agree to this?! I'm so stupid! I mean, sure I only have a few lines to perform but still!

"Ally Dawson!" I internally screamed when I heard that. I took a deep breath, and walked onto the stage.

I stood in the middle where the mic and the spotlight were. Three judges sat a few feet away in front of me; all of them had a score card and a pen in their hand.

I took a deep breath, and spoke my lines.

AUSTINS P.O.V

"Hey Austin!" I turned around and saw Dallas running towards me. I was walking home from school today.

"What up man?" I asked and we did our handshake.

"Dude, I just found out that Dawson auditioned for the play! And I heard that she was really u know what this means, right?"

I shrugged, "That she'll do great in the play?"

Dallas face palmed himself and threw his arms up, "No you dimwit! You need to be Prince Charming! You know why?! Because Prince Charming gets to kiss Cinderella!"

I grinned at that. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I do have the looks and talent. And I'll automatically win the bet.

I nodded my head, "when are auditions?"

"Tomorrow at lunch. This is your shot Moon!" Then, he left.

*The Next Day*

ALLYS P.O.V

"Ally! The Roster for the play is up! Come on, let's go!" Trish dragged me away before I could reply.

A small crowd surrounded it, but Trish shoved everyone out of the way. I smiled apologetically at the people who sent us a glare.

"Ally, look!" Trish pointed to the paper pinned to the board.

Cinderella: Ally Dawson

Understudy: Mary Dilson

Prince Charming: Austin Moon

Understudy: Sam Hudson

And so on...

"Oh my god! I got the part?!" I jumped up and down. Trish hugged me and congratulated me.

AUSTINS P.O.V

Yes! I can't believe it! It's finally lunch! I'm starving, I swear. I went to my locker, got out my lunch, and went to my table.

On the way there, a bright piece of pink paper caught my eye. I went up to it and read it.

Oh my god. I got the part! I mean, I'm not surprised. I get to kiss Ally! I felt my stomach go all weird. Huh.

I found my table and sat down with my friends.

"What up Austin?" Elliot asked.

"What's up dudes?!" I asked cheerfully. The guys all looked at each other, then at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Someone's in a good mood," Trent said.

I nodded and said, "I'm Prince Charming, and I get to kiss Ally Dawson!" I announced.

Trent's jaw dropped, "Aw! No fair! That's cheating!"

I shrugged, "Hey, you never said there was a certain way I had to kiss her. Besides, I still need to get her to fall for me."

Trent narrowed his eyes at me and slowly nodded.

As I ate my lunch, I couldn't help but think about Ally. I get to kiss her. I must've smiled unknowingly because my friends were staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you all smiley about? Don't tell me you're getting feelings for Dawson," Dallas laughed.

"What?," I said convincingly," no way dude! I'm just thinking about the money that's all."

"Yeah man, you're going to be rolling in cash!" Elliot fist bumped me.

When the bell rang, I immediately stood up and went over to Ally. I went behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"Can't wait to start rehearsal," I whispered in her ear. I smirked at her confused face and went to class.


	6. Rehersal

ALLYS P.O.V

I'm slowly starting to doubt if I can do this. I'm currently putting my hand on the doorknob to the Arts Room, and then letting go again.

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. I don't even how long I was doing this. Apparently a long time since someone interrupted my confusion state.

"Are you gonna go in?" They said from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned my head to get a look at him. I rolled my eyes; of course it would be Austin.

"Hey there princess. Ready to begin?" He asked, even though he damn well knew the answer to that.

He went around me, and opened the door for me. I quirked an eyebrow at his gentleman side. He saw my confusion and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." With that, he bowed down to me while still opening the door for me. I couldn't help but to giggle a little bit at this.

He heard me and looked up with a grin. "Cinderella, I love to hear that laugh. Let's go though, before we're late..."

We awkwardly fast-walked to the set with red faces.

"Cinderella! Prince Charming! We need you on stage!"

Just on time. We ran out and were met with the face of the director. He's a really tall red head with a weird sense of fashion. His colors were just, well, everywhere.

"Helllllo Actors! We're going to begin with the scene where Cinderella loses her slipper, and Prince Charming finds it. You guys practiced this, correct?" The director asked.

Both of us nodded, and took our places. There were other people there working the lights backstage, but it was only us onstage.

"Action!"

I picked up the bottom of my "dress" and ran to the left. I went up a couple of stairs when I was close to the curtain, and disappeared behind it.

That's when Austin soon followed and starting shouting things like 'wait! I don't even know your name!' and 'excuse me!'. This wasn't an exact replica of the movie...

Anyway, he ran all over the stage for about 10 seconds, then ran to the right and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Aaaannnddd cut! That was perfect guys! Uhhh lets go over the kissing scene towards the end. Then, rehearsal is over. Places!" The director instructed.

I froze. The kissing scene?! Did that even happen in Cinderella?! No way. Do we actually have to kiss, or do we like, 'almost kiss'?

I felt my nerves kicking in as my throat formed a knot, and my stomach felt like it carried a dozen bricks.

I was told to just sit down on a wooden chair in the middle of the stage. That was it.

I did as I was told and waited. Austin was probably being instructed to do things too. He came out from behind the curtains after about 5 minutes.

The director came up to us and said,

"Remember, Prince Charming just found out that Cinderella is the one. So Austin is going to put the slipper on Ally, and then Austin will say his lines and BAM. Alright? Let's hurry it up though, because our time is almost up."

I waited on the chair for the director to call Action. When he did, Austin had went over to the other two girls on stage who played the stepsisters.

The two sisters tried to fit the shoes but it just wasn't right. He turns to the stepmother, played by , and says, "does anyone else live here?"

shakes her head. Then, the butler, played by , points over to me. "What about her?" He questions in a fake accent.

Austin heads over to me and kneels down. He puts the slipper on my foot and it fits perfectly.

He grabs my hands, making me stand up. I tried my best to ignore the tingly feeling I had...

When I'm on my feet, he looks into my eyes and says, "I knew I'd find you. I looked all over the kingdom, and now I've finally found you. You're so beautiful."

Then, he begins to lean down. He does so slowly too, as if he wants to make the most of this moment.

Just as our lips are about to brush,

 _RIINNNGGGG_

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in, and ran backstage to pick up my backpack.

AUSTINS P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with me? I wasn't even instructed to kiss her, but I was about to. _So close..._

Maybe it was just because of the money. Yeah, I really want that money, right?

I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, but no success. It's just something about her that makes me happy.

I always have a need to be around her, even when I'm in bed staring up at the ceiling. Somehow, she always finds a way to creep into my mind.

But I can't say I'm in love. I can't even say that I like her. It would ruin everything.

My reputation, my friendship, the cash, everything. I'm suppose to hate her, and that's what I'll keep on doing.

Maybe that'll make me snap out of this. I'll get her tomorrow for sure...


	7. Confusion

ALLYS P.O.V

Ugh. Wednesday. It was barley _Wednesday_. Why couldn't the week go by as fast as the weekend?

Sighing, I spun the combination in my locker and opened it to get my books. As i was about to reach in, I stopped suddenly as a force sent my locker flying shut.

I squeaked from the loud noise it made and looked around for a face. I met eyes with Austin.

He looked like he was trying to get out of there as quick as possible, but glanced back at me. Why? Who knows.

The glare he sent my way looked a little forced and I was actually becoming quite concerned for him.

I shrugged to myself, reopened my locker, grabbed my books, and shut my locker gently. Then, I was off to AP Calculus.

AUSTINS P.O.V

Geez. Why did it take so much in me to just slam her locker? I used to do that all the time before. Actually, I used to do a lot worse than that.

I shook my head from unwanted thoughts, and headed to P.E. I went to the lockeroom, got dressed, and headed outside where I saw Dallas already waiting for me.

"Hey dude!" He greeted with a grin.

"What's up, man?" I asked, fist bumping him.

"Um not much, but I do have a question..."

I raised my eyebrow, as in saying "what?"

"Why did you slam Dawson's locker this morning?" He genuinely looked confused. And that confused me.

"Do you even know me, Dallas? Do you not remember that Dorkson is a nerd?" I asked, though I felt uncomfortable calling her that name.

"Dude, I may be clueless at times, but you can be pretty stupid too. So let me explain this to you slowly. _"If you_ _want to get_ _Dawson to fall for you, you have to be nice to her, not make her hate you."_

I swear, I almost punched myself. How could I forget that I was supposed to get her like me?! I guess I was caught up in trying to run from my own feelings...

"Shit. I forgot. Well, it shouldn't be so hard to get her to forgive me. I'm Austin Moon, after all," I said with my signature smirk.

"Whatever bro. Just try not to forget again" he shoved my shoulder in a friendly way, and we both walked to the track together to run some laps.

ALLYS P.O.V

Yes! Lunch time! I eagerly stabbed the lettuce of my salad with my fork and shoved it in my mouth.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Trish stare at me weirdly with an eyebrow raised.

"Calm down there, Allyzilla", she laughed. I stopped my aggressive chewing and looked at her, chewing more slowly, then swallowing.

I wiped my face and said, "sorry. Very hungry. _Very_."

"I can tell."

I got my water bottle from my backpack and started drinking. I was in such a good mood today and I don't even know why.

"Hey princess" I choked on my water. Never mind...

Austin sat down next to me at our table. I gave him an angry look.

"What?!" He asked, eyebrows furrowed as he put his hands up in surrender. I drank a bit more water before saying, "you made me choke, and almost broke my hand off this morning. Care to explain?"

He scratched the back of his neck with an unsure look on his face.

"Well, um. About the choking, you did that yourself. You get scared easily. And um... About this morning... Sorry about that... I was just- just angry at my mom this morning..."

I could tell it was a lie from how much thought he put into it.

I decided to let it slide, since the actual reason seemed to be bothering him. Instead of questioning him more, I simply shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

I could feel his eyes on me while I ate. I tried to pretend like I didn't notice but it was seriously getting unbearable.

I tried to fight the urge to glance at him. I knew if I did, the situation would be extremely awkward.

However, curiosity always overpowers my mind.

After swallowing my bite, I looked at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked, more demanding than I intended it to.

"Isn't it obvious, Ally? He's totally crushing on you!" Trish joked, earning a glare from Austin. That glare turned to another nervous neck scratch as soon as I returned my eyes back on him.

"What? Why would you say that? We're just friends Trish!" He replied to her comment.

"Riiigghhtt. Deniiiaallll," Trish said in a sing-song voice.

Austin turned red. I felt my own face heating up as well. Why must Trish always be so teasing?

When that was said, the bell rang to go to our next class. I got up and threw my trash away.

"See you later, Ally!" Trish said, and walked off to her next class.

"Bye Trish!" I replied. I smiled and turned around.

My face connected with a sturdy chest and I immediately jumped back. Austin stood there with his backpack on, and holding mine with one hand.

He smiled down at me, and said, "May I do the honor of carrying your backpack and walking you to class , Miss Dawson?" He asked formally.

I laughed and replied, "Why yes you may. Thank you, kind sir."

And so, we walked down the hall together. Slowly but surely, I felt his left hand going around my shoulder tensely. It was as if he expected me to bite.

Once he was sure I wasn't going to do anything, he relaxed.

When we arrived outside my classroom, he held up his right hand and grabbed both straps with both hands. I looked at him a bit confused.

"Turn around" was all he said with a smile. Oh, I get it.

I turned around and put my arms straight out behind me so he can put my backpack on me. I'm starting to wonder how the bad boy of Marino High can be such a gentleman.

"Bye Alls" he smiled, and walked away to his next class. I stood there dumbfounded as I watched him go. For what felt like the fifth time today, I shrugged, and walked through the door.

AUSTINS P.O.V

This is scaring me. I don't mean to be this nice to her. It just happens. It's like my mouth and actions have a mind of their own.

I mean, what friend puts his arm around his friends shoulder? Girlfriend and boyfriends are like known for doing that.

Man, what am I going to do? I really want that money, but at the same time, I really want to remain friends with Ally.

I groaned quietly and lay my head on my desk.

I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want to disappoint Ally. A week ago, I would've been so proud to have made her sad. Now, all I want to do is make her happy.

And to be the cause of her beautiful smile.

I sighed, feeling stuck and sick. Hopefully, rehearsal tomorrow won't be as bad as my headache right now.

 **Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and follows and favorites! It seriously means so much to me. Sophomore year is just around the corner for me and I must prepare. I was already forced to go back to school shopping -.- Anyway, again, I'm really sorry guys. I'll try to update again soon. The reason for this update absence is mostly frustration about the things in my life and I needed to take a break. I promise the next update will be a lot sooner. I love you guys so much! Thanks again!**


	8. Tomorrow

ALLYS P.O.V

Thursday. Almost Friday. Thank God. I walked through the Marino High hallways with my heavy backpack and my Chemistry books in hand.

It's getting towards the end of Sophomore year, and I have to get my grades up as much as possible. It doesn't matter if I already have straight A's. If I want to get into a good college, those A's all better be pluses.

Junior year and Senior year are right around the corner. Every time I think about it I feel faint.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around to come face to face with Austin. Well, face to chest. I'm too short to be in level with his face.

"Are you ready for rehearsal?" He asks with a smile. Rehearsal is after school today and school had just ended. I return it and nod my head.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's tomorrow already!" I nervously exclaimed.

We worked for a week on the play. It isn't very long or hard to memorize, and we had plenty of practice in these few days.

He chuckles and puts his large hand on my shoulder, "you'll be great Alls! I know you're going to kill it."

I slightly blush at his compliment and grin rests on my face.

I outstretched my hand towards him, waiting for him to put his in mine.

"Let's do this," I smiled at him.

He sent me a full teeth smile and grabbed my outstretched hand. He gave it a light squeeze.

"Let's go," was all he said, and led me towards the theatre.

When we opened the door, everyone was there already. They all turned when they heard the door open.

"Awww I knew you two would be great together!," Dez, our director, cooed while putting a hand on his heart and grinning.

Austin and I looked at each other, then at our hands that were still clasped together. We quickly let go and I could see his cheeks get pink from the corner of my eye.

If he was pink, I must look like a tomato right now.

"Well uh... Let's get started?" Austin questioned.

Everyone snapped out of their attention towards us and got back to whatever work they were doing.

"All right people! Since the play is tomorrow, lets start preparing the stage. Once we're at least hallways done, we'll rehearse, then we'll finish up tomorrow. Sound good?" Dez asked.

A few nods and murmurs of agreement were heard and seen around the room.

We all worked together to put the stage together and let me just say, it looked fantastic. There were dark purple and blue banners hanging around the stage with gold linings.

The stage had a light blue flooring and a chandelier hanging above our heads. There were chairs and tables with fancy decorations to mimic the ball. It was all just perfect.

"Alright. Let's get started guys!" Dez yelled out.

Austin and I took our place, which was the final scene. We had rehearsed the beginning scenes countless times and Dez says we're ready.

He knelt down in front of me and slowly put on the glass slipper for dramatic effect. He cautioned my gaze and gradually stood up.

"It's you," he whispered, and I slightly nodded. He grabbed my face in his hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

I felt my face go hot with the affectionate contact. He slowly starts to lean in. By now, I have no control whatsoever of my heartbeat.

"CUT!" Dez yells. We jump apart and awkwardly nod at each other.

"That was great guys! Do the exact same thing tomorrow. Alright, you guys are excused. Remember the play starts at 6!" Dez announced.

Everyone gathered their stuff and left the room. Austin and I were the last two leaving.

As we walked out of the school, I noticed there was only one car in the student parking lot. It was a nice shiny black truck.

I shrugged and continued to walk in the direction towards my house. I took about five steps before I heard rapid footsteps approaching me.

"Hey Ally!"

I turned around and yelped. If Austin had taken another step, he would've barreled into me. He skidded to a halt right in front of me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Austin!" I scolded. He smiled sheepishly in response.

"Hehe, sorry Ally. Um... I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home?"

It was getting pretty cold and I had no sweater. Plus, my house was a good 15 minute walk from here.

"Sure. Thanks Aus," I said with a thankful smile.

"No problem Alls. Come on," he motioned me towards the one car in the student parking lot.

How the hell did he afford something like this? I can't even afford a bike!

I awkwardly opened the front door and slipped inside. The seats were a smooth black leather material and there was not one dirty spot in it.

So he's one of _those_ guys. He got in the drivers seat and started it up.

"You have a nice car," I commented. He smiled at my compliment.

"Thanks. I got it for my birthday." Huh. My dad gave me $10 and five guitar picks that we sell at the store for my birthday. Well, it's the thought that counts.

Austin turned on the radio at a red light and searched for a good station. He stopped on the famous 102.7 and we both smiled that the song that was playing.

 **"So you can keep me**

 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**

 **Holding me closer til our eyes meet**

 **You won't ever be alone,wait for me to come home."**

Austin and I sang simultaneously and stared at each other in the end.

My god. I think I've fallen for Austin Moon. Everything about him is just so amazing. I forgot all about what he did before. It's just him and I in this moment.

His eyes flickered to my lips, then to my eyes again. I understood what he was trying to say. I did the same gesture and we both started leaning in.

I felt his lips barely brush mine until -

HONK

We jumped apart and Austin pressed on the gas hard. We were both beet red and cue the awkwardness once again.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally pulled up in front of my house.

I quickly gathered my things and opened the door.

But of course, I felt his hand curl around my arm.

"Wait, Ally..." I turned around and he avoided my gaze, thinking of what to say. He finally looked at me and simply said,

"So I'll uh- I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, "tomorrow." He gulped thickly and nodded again, letting go of my arm. I jumped out of his truck and grabbed my things. I gently closed the door and gave him an awkward wave.

He waved back and I watched him drive away.

Wow. What an eventful day. And I have no idea if I liked it or not.

If he was about to kiss me, then that means he likes me too, right? But shouldn't he still hate me? One school play shouldn't change his feeling or mine so quickly.

Maybe I'm overthinking this. I'll just talk to him after the play tomorrow. That's the perfect time.

Hopefully everything goes smooth in the play, and hopefully things go smooth after.


	9. The Best and Worse

ALLYS P.O.V

Today is the day I may ruin my life. But, it could also be the best day ever. I pace back and forth backstage, feeling the nerves hit me harder than ever. In less than 10 minutes, I'll be onstage.

I feel my throat go dry and I begin to shake a little bit. I put my hands to my mouth and try to control my breathing... It doesn't help.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. Austin looked down at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you ready, Alls?!" He asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"I think I'm going to throw up. What if I throw up on stage? What if I trip and everyone laughs at me? What if-" I'm cut off when Austin grabs both of my shoulders to stop my pacing and leans down so we're eye to eye.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, alright? I'm going to be there every step of the way. Today is your day. And if someone laughs at you, I'll punch them in the throat," he says with a smile.

I chuckle a little bit at his threat. I gave a deep sigh and shook my hands, preparing myself. Austin looked at his watch.

"We have about 2 minutes. You'll be fine, okay? It's just like rehearsal"

I nodded and he left to get in place for scene 1. Just then, I heard the announcer go out onstage and start talking about the play. My heart began to beat so fast that I thought it might explode.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy!" The announcer said and walked off the stage. The audience clapped, except for a group of people I recognized as the football team. Great. They're going to pick out anything wrong with my performance and use it to make fun of me.

I pushed the negative thoughts aside, and focused on remembering my lines as the music started and walked out on stage.

Everything felt like a blur. I went out onstage, acted out my lines, and for once in my life, I felt like I accomplished something.

Once I said my first few lines, the nerves died away. I felt so free and confident, and I could tell Austin saw it too because he snuck a smile at me whenever he could without anyone noticing.

The audience clapped as we walked backstage. We just had one more scene to go.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you right now," Austin said with a huge grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, spinning me around.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"Thank you Austin. That means a lot. I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" I shouted happily, throwing my arms in the air.

He laughed and tapped my nose with his index finger.

"I can believe it. You're amazing, and you can do anything," he said, with a smile plastered on his face.

I smiled back and felt myself getting lost at the look in his eyes. They held so much emotion and intensity.

"Moon, Dawson! Last scene, let's go!" The director called.

We slightly jumped at his yelling and scrambled to get in place for the next and final scene.

Once we were ready, the music started again. Austin and I walked out onstage, and I sat down on a chair while my "stepsisters" stood behind me with their arms crossed.

Austin came up to me with the slipper in hand, and kneeled down in front of me. He gently put the slipper on and stood up with wide eyes. He held out his hand, which I took, and pulled me close to him.

The "stepsisters" let out whiny noises and threw a small fit, which I always found so amusing.

Austin smiled at me and brushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"It's you," he whispered. He started leaning down, when I noticed something off.

He didn't have his thumb on the corner of my mouth. He's supposed to kiss his thumb, not me directly! Rather, he had wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips on mine.

The audience cheered and clapped louder than before. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The red curtains were pulled in front of us, ending the play. When he pulled away, he grabbed my face with both of his hands.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed. I was about to reply, when a loud noise was heard at the entrance to the backstage.

I turned around the football team came in, yelling and shouting excitedly. Austin and I both froze. I backed away slightly and I felt Austin grip my hand tightly.

"Austin my man! Honestly, I didn't think you could do it. But you did! So here's your prize," Trent said, handing Austin a wad of cash.

Austin just looked at it. He didn't look happy about whatever this was. He actually looked nervous, and a little bit scared.

"Take it dude," Elliot said, "you earned it. After all, we agreed that Dorkson was not going to be easy."

I felt my heart stop. Austin tensed up and gripped my hand tighter. Was this really happening?

"Yeah Dorkson, did you really think Austin likes you?" Trent said, and the team started laughing their heads off.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as tears started to fill in my eyes. I shook my head and ripped my hand away from him.

I took a step back and Austin turned around to look at me. He looked so upset sad, I almost believed his act again.

"Ally, please I-"

I shook my head again, " Just leave me alone."

I tried to sound angry, but all that came out was a cracked, heart-broken voice. Why do I always manage to embarrass myself?

I turned around and ran, having to lift the costume dress up so I don't trip and embarrass myself even more. The tears in my eyes finally started falling down my face.

I ran straight into my dressing room, making sure to lock the door. I sat down on one of the chairs, put my head in my hands, and cried.

He never cared. He never changed. He's still the same stuck-up jerk he was before.

I heard yelling and a loud crash before I heard someone running. Then, someone started twisting my doorknob frantically. I have a guess on who it is.

"Ally! Please open the door! I'm sorry! Please listen to me!" He desperately started banging on the door, but I made no move to open it.

"Ally," his voice cracked, and I heard him sniffle.

My heart gave a painful tug when I heard that. He actually sounds genuine, but I refuse to fall for anything he says anymore.

AUSTINS P.O.V

Why am I such an asshole? I let the greatest thing to ever walk in my life slip right through my fingers.

Once she ran, I handed the money back, shocking the entire team. I probably would've caught her before she locked herself in her room if Dallas hadn't pulled me back.

He asked what the hell was wrong with me.

I told him I fell in love. The team started laughing, thinking I was playing around with them.

Then Dallas proceeded to tell me how funny it was because Ally is a "ugly mute freak." So my instinct was to punch him in the face, and push him into the wall, eliciting a loud crash as his body came in contact harshly with the wall.

I gave them all my best glare, then ran to find Ally. I keep begging her to open the door but she doesn't make a sound other than sniffling.

I felt like my heart dropped down to my stomach. It makes me feel like an idiot because it's my own damn fault. I leaned my forehead against the door and let the tears fall.

I regret ever becoming friends with them. I regret joining the football team. I regret accepting that stupid bet.

I hate myself so much. I sniffled as more and more tears ran down my face. Just then, the girl I recognize as Trish, and Ally's best friend, walked in the hallway. I wiped away any trace of my tears.

She looked around, until her eyes landed on Ally's door number. She walked over but stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"Is this Ally's room?" She asked. I nodded, refusing to speak.

She quirked an eyebrow, "what's up with you?" She asked. I let out a shaky breath and pointed to Ally's room. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you do?" She asked. Then, Ally's sniffle was heard. In a flash, her scary best friend grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to Ally?!" She yelled in my face.

"I-I " I stuttered, trying my best not to cry.

"What did she ever do to you, huh?! What makes you think you can make her cry?! Answer me!" She shouted.

I started to cry again. Not because of her yelling, no. It's because of the questions she was asking. It was as if they were slapping me in the face. God knows how terrible I feel already.

Her eyes widened in shock and she put me down.

"Are-Are you crying?" She asked more gently. I sighed and wiped away the tears. I sniffled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Tell Ally I'm sorry. I'm not giving up on her."

Then, I walked to my car and drove home, not even bothering to say bye to the director or change. I just didn't have the energy.

I lost Ally before I even had her.


End file.
